Hide to Seek
by Skitter
Summary: Will hiding their feelings do any good? Yullen! Ratings might go up. Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman.

This is my first time making yullen fics… hope it wont be awful… I suck summaries…

--

Kanda advanced upon Allen, lifting him up just by his collar. Allen scowled at his "friend".

"Put me down, bastard." He hissed.

"And why should I, _moyashi_?" Kanda growled. "You are a _fuckin'_ loser. You said you'd beat me."

"You… you should be happy I didn't. You always wanted to win, right?" Allen struggled and slipped out of Kanda's grasp. A smirk was playing on the samurai's flawless yet slightly bruised face.

"I want an active competitor, idiot," he simply said. "Get ready."

Allen groaned in agony, as he got to his feet again. It had been the second day after they had returned back to Black Order, and almost everything had changed. Kanda and Allen's attitudes towards each other changed a little, from hatred and anger to appreciation for each other. Still, both refused to admit it.

Allen focused on his opponent's face, as he sparred with him. Dark violet eyes brimming with emptiness and coldness stared into his, and Allen found it difficult to imagine them smiling with laughter.

His thoughts wandered elsewhere as they continued to attack each other with their Innocences. Kanda didn't notice this.

_He's really what someone would call pretty… if he hadn't had the bastard-like attitude, he'd attract tonnes of women… _

Kanda paused and wiped the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. Allen took this time to study his "friend" with interest.

Raven-colored hair cascaded down the teen's bare shoulders, but the chest was bandaged by several bandages. His skin was the perfect blend of tanned brown and milky white. His breathing was quickened, as he looked up, just in time to lock his gaze with Allen's.

_Oh my gosh._ Allen gulped and turned pink. His heart skipped a beat as Kanda came closer.

"MOYASHI! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!"

Allen blinked. "Oh, sorry."

Without warning, Kanda sent a blow with his Mugen at Allen. Having slow reaction without food, Allen didn't dodge. The blade sank through the skin of his arm, staining it a crimson red. Blood poured from the deep wound.

Allen winced, and was surprised that usual anger didn't fill him. Kanda stared at him, astonished.

Then, he exploded.

"IDIOT!! WHAT KIND OF MOYASHI ARE YOU? YOU CAN'T EVEN DEFEND YOURSELF!"

Allen scowled and looked away, obviously hiding pain. After staring angrily at Allen, Kanda tore a strip of cloth from the material bounded around his wrists and _gently_ held his arm as he used his mouth to fasten the knot of the cloth he ad bounded around Allen's arm. Each touch he left on Allen's porcelain skin burned.

Allen felt embarrassed. When Kanda looked up, Allen quickly stood up, visibly extremely flustered, a dark blush on his cheeks.

"Arigatou, Kanda." He mumbled as he dashed off, forgetting Timcanpy who was hovering overhead, grinning to itself cheekily.

Kanda frowned and stared at his hands before an unfamiliar feeling evaded in him. His cheeks burned and he frowned once again.

Timcanpy flew forward and nudged him, expecting Kanda to know what exactly was he feeling right at the momen-

"What was that all about? And you, Moyashi's pet, get off me."

It sweatdropped.

--

Reviews!

-Skitter


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman.

Thanks to all those who reviewed and read this fic! Hope ya'll continue to review!

--

Allen dashed from the training court to the cafetiara, hoping that a huge amount of food would help him forget what had happened earlier. 'Why in the world am I feeling so embarrassed?' he asked himself over and over.

It wasn't a lucky day for poor Allen. Unfortunately for him, Lavi caught sight of him and bounded towards the white-haired exorcist, having an exact imitation of a rabbit.

"Hi, Allen-san!" he greeted cheerfully, nudging the teen playfully in the shoulder, to which Allen winced at the sharp pain. Lavi blinked, surprised that his nudge was painful. Then, he caught sight of a blood stain on his uniform.

"Yuu-chan did it, didn't he?"

Allen stopped dead in his tracks. "H-h-how did you know?"

Lavi grinned, his emerald eyes glinting with mischief as he saw a pink blush spread up the younger teen's neck. "My instincts told me. And why are you blushing, anyway?"

"I-I didn't!"

"Don't deny, Alleeenn…" Lavi was cut off by someone knocking into them roughly.

"Oi, idiot usagi, don't block the freaking corridor."

Allen turned crimson red at the voice, knowing who exactly it was. Lavi mocked hurt and pouted playfully at Kanda, who then knocked him on his head, causing him to wince.

"How on earth did you get here faster than me?" Allen blurted out. Kanda turned to gaze at him, in a fierce manner.

"You walk as slow as a ninety-nine year old geezer, moyashi."

Allen scowled. "Idiot…"

Meanwhile, Lavi had already grabbed Timcanpy from Allen's shoulder. "I gotta go, see ya!"

No one gave a damn about him, as Kanda began to growl at Allen menacingly.

"You ran away just because of a slight injury."

"I didn't!" Allen turned red.

"YOU DID!"

--

"Timcanpy, could you show me what you have recorded down?" Lavi gave puppy eyes at the golem, who was desperately looking around for an exit to get out of the room Lavi had trapped it in.

Seeing the stubborn attitude of Allen's golem, Lavi sighed.

"I guess _all_ those food in the lunchroom I've prepared for you have to be _thrown away_…"

Just like he expected, Timcanpy protested and gave in, opening its mouth and showing the past happenings.

As the future bookman smirked at the recording, he was beginning to suspect that _both_ of his best friends were actually _gay_…

**--**

Sorry I didn't put Kanda's feelings in this chapter… the next chapter would probably be focused on his POV and his feelings. –SMILES!-

Reviews!

-Skitter


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman.

Thanks once again to all out there who read or reviewed this fiction!

--

It was waaay after midnight when Lavi was done so-called talking to Allen. He had been dropping hints to Allen, hoping that Allen would know what he meant.

"Erm… you know, I've been noticing that you and Yuu-chan have been _really_ close…" Lavi said, emphasizing on the word 'really'.

"Hmm…" apparently, Allen wasn't listening to what Lavi was saying. His eyelids had already closed, and a light frown displayed on his forehead, clearly annoyed with the future Bookman.

"Are you even listening to me, moyashi?!"

Immediately, Allen's eyelids snapped open angrily. "I'm Allen!"

Lavi smirked at his big reaction. "Look, if you're not gonna answer my question; you're not getting _any_ sleep."

"Lavi!" Allen groaned, picking up a pillow and hitting him with it with much force. "I need to…sleep…"

"Get up, GET UP!"

However, Allen slept on like a dead log. Irritated, Lavi opened his mouth to get some air, as well as to gather enough energy to yell.

"ALLEN WALK--"

"YOU **FUCKIN'** IDIOTS, WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" A new voice hollered. The door of Allen's room opened and slammed against the wall. A tall figure stood there, emitting a scary and dark aura. Lavi jumped.

"O-ok."

"Besides, that moyashi's already asleep, so why are you even talking to him?" Kanda scowled his trademark scowl, firing death glares at Lavi.

"I need to ask him… something." Lavi covered up smoothly.

"Oh yeah?" Kanda scanned around the untidy room as his gaze landed on Allen. He studied Allen's sleeping form, noticing the boy's perfectly-shaped face and flawless complexion, and realizing how perfect the teen was—

"YUU-CHAN, WHAT'RE YOU LOOKING AT…" Lavi's teasing voice sent shivers up Kanda's spine.

"Nothing, baka usagi. And quit making a din in the middle of the night." Kanda tore his gaze away and mumbled before leaving. A smug grin crept gradually at the sides of Lavi's lips in the dim light.

--

Kanda stormed back to his own room, feeling his heart palpitating wildly in his chest. What just happened???

Unbeknownst to him, Timcanpy had followed him back to his room. The usual alert Kanda didn't notice it until he closed the door swiftly.

SQUEAL.

Kanda looked up, scanning his empty room. Where did that sound come from?

SQUEAK.

Then, his eyes caught sight of a golden-yellow thing smashed in between the door, squirming madly, tears of dramatic pain streaming down its face.

The samurai rolled his eyes, as he opened the door to allow the golem to be freed. Timcanpy heaved a sigh of relief, snarling at him as it floated in. Kanda reluctantly returned to his chair, frowning at the piece of blank paper on his table, accompanied by a ballpoint pen.

_I wonder what's up with me… why do I feel so weird around that moyashi?_

As if reading his thoughts, Timcanpy rose up from its seat on the table and grabbed the pen with its tubby "hands" and hovered near the paper as it drew something with the dark ink.

When it finished, it flew away, dropping the pen. Kanda gulped at the thing it had drawn.

It was a heart.

--

END. I was beginning to feel sleepy, so don't blame me if you found the ending abrupt! Haha.

REVIEWS!

-Skitter


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman.

Erm, I've got a review-answering page today… Might be doing this for every chapter…

**Kayday** --- Erm, yeah. My name was kind of randomly chosen.

**Bonds Of Hatred** --- Thanks, Bak-chan ! :)

**Lala-tan** --- Thanks! :)

**Aion Laven Walker --- **erm, I think you didn't get what I wanted you to get… don'tworry, this chapter will explain everything! 

**Iruka92 **--- :) Thanks for reviewing!

**xXJustAnotherFangirlXx --- **Haha, Timcanpy is just sooo cute, isn't it?

**Seikadragon** --- Yup, he will! Thanks for your review!

**Elehdwenda** --- Thanks!

**Nataeiy1 --- **Yup, you guessed correctly!

Once again, thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic!

--

Kanda stared in horror at the paper on the table.

"What the fuck?!" he cursed in utmost surprise. Timcanpy smacked itself on the head. Obviously, the samurai had gotten the wrong message. Really wrong.

"Who loves who, pathetic golem?" Kanda asked, turning pink. "I can't love you. I don't even know if you're a guy or a girl!"

Timcanpy hovered to the wall and knocked himself a dozen of times, mentally thinking how idiotic Kanda was. The many times Kanda had been "clever" vanished from its memory.

"What kind of idiot are you?" Kanda continued, rolling his eyes. "Like I will---" he was cut off when the golem bit him on the arm, causing him to yelp.

Timcanpy quickly took the moment of silence as an advantage to flash an image to Kanda. He gulped at the picture. It was an image of Allen. The teen's eyes widened.

--

Lavi slowly walked down the corridors of the Order, careful not to make a single sound. He was threatening himself not to laugh, but each time he thought about Tim's recording, a cheeky grin would creep at the sides of his lips, forcing him to snicker slightly.

_What fun._

He continued walking down the corridors, walking past Allen's door and swallowing the urge to laugh out loud.

_What fun is to have two best friends as gays._

Lavi spotted Lenalee walking down the same corridor and called out to her. Being surprisingly alert at night, Lenalee jerked up and looked at him.

Suddenly, he couldn't control his mouth anymore. He just had to tell someone. Then, Lavi related every single piece of information to her, unlike what a Bookman would do.

But right then, he didn't really care what Bookman had to say about it.

--

"You are saying that I LOVE that moyashi?!" Kanda said through clenched teeth, threatening to cut Timcanpy into pieces.

The golem trembled and dodged Kanda's blade. It had no voice, and it was a waste.

"What are you saying, you little bastard?" the samurai growled. "THAT MOYASHI HAS A CURSED LIFE ON HIS OWN!"

Inside, Kanda felt a guilty pang. He shook his head. _Why was he feeling guilty pangs?!_ Timcanpy made a snorting sound and fluttered around, as if doing a victorious dance.

Confused and furious, Kanda stormed out, having nothing to say. The golem flew out of the window, eager to report the 'good' news to Lavi.

--

Allen rubbed his eyes sleepily, frowning slightly. His eyelid twitched slightly.

'_Why do I keep getting this feeling that I'm in trouble?' _

**--**

Skitter: MUAHAHA, Allen's so innocent; he doesn't even know what he has gotten himself into…

**Bonds Of Hatred: Beta-ed by me… Kanda's getting real stupid…**

Done!

Reviews!

-Skitter


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own dgrayman.

**WARNING**: CONTAINS YULLEN! Don't like, don't read!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: thanks to all those who reviewed, read, story alerted, etc…

Yup, I've got this feeling that this fic's rating might go up a little…

* * *

Allen rubbed his eyes sleepily, frowning slightly. His eyelid twitched slightly.

'_Why do I keep getting this feeling that I'm in trouble?' _

--

"RISE AND SHINE!" An awful screeching was heard as the poundings on Allen's door began. "IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!"

The teenager on the bed yawned, and opened his eyes, and groaned. "For God's sake, Lavi! The sun hasn't even rose yet!"

"KANDA'S LOOKING FOR YOU!"

"Oh, just shut u-"

_Wait a sec. KANDA?!_

Outside, Lavi chuckled at the immediate reaction. "Just kidding."

"Damn you…" Allen cursed and got up from the bed, opening the door. "Waddaya want, Lavi?"

"I thought you wanted to be the first to get Jerry's food?" Lavi blinked innocently.

"Wait a minute," Allen yawned, his eyes twitching slightly. "I've gotta brush up and do my morning exercises…"

"What the… you mean you don't wanna meet up with Yuu before he leaves for his mission?"

"Eh? What mission?"

"Ya mean ya don't know? Yuu's leaving for a mission to some faraway country and won't be back until… next year?" Lavi sighed dramatically, leaning against the wall.

_Nani…?_

"Oh, damn. Wait a sec." Allen panicked slightly and slammed the door in Lavi's face.

Timcanpy who was hovering beside Lavi grinned. Lavi gave it a hi-five. "Plan A success!"

--

Within a few minutes, Allen had brushed his teeth and hurriedly pulled on a shirt and pants. Bursting out from his room, he dashed past Lavi, in a hurry to get to the cafetiara.

"Hey, Tim. Got that recording?" Lavi asked the Golem. It nodded, before fluttering away to catch up with its owner. Lavi smirked.

_Heh._

--

Allen dashed into the vast cafetiara and scanned the room for the samurai. His poor heart beating so fast, he felt as if he could just drop dead.

He caught sight of Lenalee, Chaoji, Krory, and Toma amongst the huge crowd of Finders.

"Lena…Lenalee, have you seen Kan..kanda?" he asked, as he gasped for air.

Lenalee blinked innocently. "Why, he just left the Order!"

"What the fuck?!" Allen choked. Lenalee hid a smirk and blinked again.

"Why are you looking for him, Allen-kun?"

"Ah… never mind. See you around!" Allen dashed off. Immediately, Lavi popped out from his hiding place under the table, smiling slyly at Lenalee who smirked back, almost devilishly.

"Plan B success!" they cheered silently, as the rest of the Exorcists sent them looks of confusion.

"Eh… Lenalee, Lavi, I thought Kanda is still in the Order?" Miranda asked.

"Erm… It's a long story, Miranda-san…"

--

Allen dashed past Bak, causing him to drop his 'documents' which included Lenalee's pictures.

Not bothering to turn around, Allen shouted a "sorry" and carried on running, running past the training room…

"Kaichu: ICHIGEN!" Kanda voice suddenly roared from inside the room. Allen gaped.

_KANDA?!_

Pushing open the heavy and dusty door, he blinked to see Kanda shirt-less in the room, as the wall was damaged by his attacks.

"What the hell are you doing here, moyashi?" Kanda sneered. "Decided that you'll get up after that little wound?"

"Ohmygosh." Allen gawked, as his eyes widened to a dinner plate's size.

"What?"

"I thought you were going on a long mission?" Allen blurted out.

"What mission are you talking about, moyashi?! I just got back from one the day before yesterday!"

Their eyes locked for a moment. A slight jolt of electricity ran through Kanda as he stared into the boy's eyes.

_What's that… feeling..?_

Allen turned a shade of red as he broke his gaze away. _'Damn you, Lavi… I'm gonna kill you for this!'_

--

Not far away, Lavi sneezed.

* * *

Reviews, please!

-Skitter


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own dgrayman.

**WARNING**: CONTAINS YULLEN! Don't like, don't read!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: thanks to all those who reviewed, read, story alerted, etc…

Uh huh, I'm back and damn relieved. i nearly got grounded by my parents, again… Not wasting any more time, chapter 6, BEGIN!

Oh yeah. There's this question by a reviewer who I forgot the name. er, be patient, 'cos I will explain everything in this chapter! And xXJustAnotherFangirlXx, I thought Tim has got hands? Or maybe those are not called hands… micro mini claws? XD

* * *

Allen turned a shade of red as he broke his gaze away. _'Damn you, Lavi… I'm gonna kill you for this!'_

--

Lavi felt a tickling feeling creeping up his nose, as he sneezed an enormous and loud sneeze.

_Allen's so gonna kill me for this… _

The future Bookman sighed. But then, a grin crept up the corner of his lips. _'Aww, but this is sooo fun!'_

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Listen up, Timcanpy. I'm gonna trick Allen into entering the same room as Kanda. You must be at the training room by two o' clock. Keep yourself hidden. Just make sure you get the recording." Lavi whispered to the Golem._

_It bobbed up and down in confusion. _

"_Idiot. I'm trying to get my best buddies to confess to each other!"_

_Timcanpy merely nodded, clearly showing that it was confused. _

_Lavi smacked his head. "Look, just stay in the room, don't move but record what you see, ok, Tim?"_

_It nodded again, before floating away. Lavi stared after it. 'I wonder whether it really understands what I mean…'_

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

**--**

"I asked you a question, asshole," Kanda growled, scowling. "Why are you here?"

Allen, who had drifted off, planning all kinds of cruel punishments for Lavi, jerked up. "Huh?"

Evident annoyance was printed on the samurai's perfect face. "How many fucking times must I repeat the freakin' sentence, moyashi?!"

"Gomenasai, I wasn't paying attention." Allen turned red.

"Aarghh! Forget it, idiot," Kanda gave up. "Get out of my sight. NOW."

Allen pouted dramatically, earning Kanda's famous Stop-Pissing-Me-Off look.

"Fine, were you asking me to train with you?"

Kanda spun around and smirked. "Exactly."

Allen removed his glove as he cast a weird look at the samurai. Kanda stared back, surprised how much he liked the younger teen's gaze to be undivided on him.

Then, the white-headed Exorcist took two steps towards him, so that they were just a few centimeters away from each other. Kanda turned a shade of unmistakable pink and stumbled back-into a wall.

Allen's flushed cheeks told him that Allen was feeling as uncomfortable as him. But Allen simply raised his left hand, trailing a pointed claw from Kanda's high cheekbone to the side of his lips.

"Sure. Let's begin to train, then." Allen's lips moved swiftly in a slurred and low voice.

Kanda was stunned. His cheeks had turned a shade darker than Allen's. He pulled himself together before he could feel faint.

"Fine." He replied shakily,

'_Oh my gosh.' _Allen panicked. _'I just can't stop what my body is doing!'_

Unbeknownst to him, Timcanpy recorded on gleefully, hidden by a statue at the corner of the room.

--

The Earl stared through his glasses at the glittering and opaque Egg that stood un front of him, and laughed in pure evilness.

"Ooh, looks like this darling is ready to be switched on… Little Rhode?" he called.

"What?" the girl replied, irritated.

"Could you go pay a visit to the 14th tomorrow?" he asked, grinning. "Play with him, but don't kill him."

Rhode leapt up, joyful. "Really?"

The Earl nodded, as the Noah perked up.

"What am I going to wear, what am I going to wear?!" Rhode pondered as a huge grin spread itself across her lips.

_Allen-kun, here I come!_

* * *

This chapter is LONG… o.o

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!

-Skitter


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own dgrayman.

**WARNING**: CONTAINS YULLEN! Don't like, don't read!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: thanks to all those who reviewed, read, story alerted, etc…

A writer's block caught me when I was about to start this chapter… T.T… Oh yeah. I'm not sure if Rhode is spelled as Road or Rhode but I'm sticking with Rhode.

Allen-hotness rocks...

* * *

Kanda jaw-dropped at the moyashi's sudden attitude change.

_What's with the sudden sexiness?!_

_Wait a minute._

_Did I just say 'sexiness'?_

Lost in the midst of the endless 'mental' self-talk, Kanda had unknowingly stood up and hit his head against the low ceiling. Hard.

Allen who had conveniently bent down to 'tie' his shoelaces heard the loud thud and shot up, thus also hitting his head against the freaking low ceiling, coincidently.

"Ow…" Allen winced as Kanda grimaced at the throbbing pain. Then, he turned to look at Allen who also fixed his gaze on the samurai as if the whole scene was planned.

"Are you alright?" they both said at the same time before turning red.

Timcanpy who had hurriedly flew over to the shelf nearby to get a closer view of what was happening grinned happily, but the grin was filled with pure evilness…

--

_TIMCANPY… WHERE ARE YOU…?_

That exactly what Lavi was thinking. As soon as he got the chubby Golem in his firm grasp, he wanted to get all the juicy events that had happened during the 'little' mix-up.

_Huh. Even if it doesn't come to me… I'll search for you!_

Lavi stalked past the corridor, past Allen's room, past Kanda's and walked straight into the training room, disturbing what looked like Kanda staring deeply into Allen's eyes, while the two of them had their cheeks flushed crimson red.

"Oh, sorry, buddies. I had to get Timcanpy outta this incredibly stuffy room, ya know," Lavi glanced at the teenagers with barely any interest, but inside, he was bursting with exuberance.

Kanda and Allen hurriedly jerked apart, realizing Lavi's presence in the stuffy room. Lavi fished the still-grinning Golem out of its hiding place, which was beside a sword rack.

"I gotta go. Sorry for the disturbance, you may continue what you guys were doing before I _just _had to interrupt." He winked before leaving the training room.

Allen stared after him, his expression blank. "What is Timcanpy doing her---"

Silence.

"AHH!!!! LAVI, GET BACK HERE!"

"Oi, Moyashi. Stop screaming!" Kanda hollered over the din Allen was making.

"Don't you get it?! Tim got the recording of us!" the younger boy turned red. "Lavi will spread it to everyone in the Order!"

Kanda took about a second to digest what Allen had said before he exploded.

"NANI?!"

A few seconds later, the two of them crashed open the door and charged towards the direction Lavi had left the room.

"BAKA USAGI, GET BACK HERE!"

"LAVI, I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

--

Hidden in a closet at the corner of the bathroom, Lavi sniggered. "Tim, show me what happened!"

And then Timcanpy betrayed its owner by showing the future Bookman the memory recording.

* * *

Gosh! Next chapter will be about Rhode's arrival in the Order, and operation Lavi-Grilling! XD

Reviews!

-Skitter

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman.**

**A/N: OMGG I have no idea what have I been doing for like 9 months! I haven't even updated since last year… T.T**

**To the dearest reviewers of this story: I'm sorry! I suggest that you guys try to read chapter one to the latest one, in case you forgot all about the plot T.T**

**Oh yeah, about Rhode's "changing-clothes" situation, sorry, I was kind of blurred when I typed that xD**

_-proceeds to bang head on wall- _

* * *

Lavi was ecstatic. As in the type of sunny exuberance that doesn't fade if one runs flat into a brick wall and proceeds to be trampled over by dozens of elephants. In fact, even if Allen and Kanda killed him now, he wouldn't even shed a tear but shed tears of laughter at their faces.

He finally made it to the entrance of the Order HQ. And then it was all silence…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHA!!!"

And somewhere in the village about a hundred feet away, an old farmer looked up in confusion. _Was that thunder?_

--

"Oh. Okay. I didn't think of that." Allen blinked. Kanda had three anger signs on his head.

"For goodness sake, Moyashi! That stupid Golem was beside you all the while!"

"It's not my fault that I didn't notice it, ok?!"

"It's totally because you're almost blind, baka moyashi!"

Allen's ashen face turned a furious red. "It's ALLEN!"

At this rate, even idiots would notice that the situation wasn't getting anywhere further. But in this case, both teenagers were _morons_.

"I'm not going to budge if you don't get my name right!" Allen hollered.

"Oh?" Kanda sneered back. "So I'll just g—"

"_Ahh, ahem," _a way-to-familiar voice interrupted Kanda's sentence. _"CALLING FOR ALLEN WALKER AND KANDA YUU!"_

Allen and Kanda practically sank to the ground. "Oh, God."

Lavi had used the Official Black Order Message Blaster (OBOMB) to convey the little message to them.

"_Let's meet up somewhere, don't you think?" _Lavi's voice was innocent. _"I'm telling you, those two guys are waaay cute together, did you kno--"_

The sound of Reever snatching back the microphone was deafening. The loud wail of Lavi's protest raised the hair at the back of Allen's neck. He had to buy Reever a drink later, for saving him from humiliation.

Kanda shuddered. The HQ workers who were walking by stopped to look at them. Obviously, the occurrence of people sitting cross-legged and looking as though as they were meditating in the middle of a corridor wasn't really common in the HQ.

--

Half an hour later, Lavi was still hiding from Kanda and Allen. He had picked the right place at the right time: Lenalee was in her room and had offered to keep him in for a while.

After all, the last place the both guys wanted to be was to be explaining the whole situation to a girl, right?

But clearly, he was wrong. After he had told Lenalee everything (who simply smiled and shook her head disapprovingly) and was taking a short nap by her bed, furious knocks that rained on the door woke him up.

_Uh oh._

--

Rhode was in a bad mood.

In fact, she was in her destructive mood. The Earl had stopped her from slipping to the HQ by trapping her in her very own Ark.

There, she was to create a new HQ for the Noahs.

_A total waste of time, _Rhode thought to herself, crushing the concrete floor with a tap of her buckled shoes.

The Noah had four whole months to complete the Egg itself. Rhode could create a whole new Noah HQ branch in a day in her world, but the Earl had wanted the hide-out to be impenetrable to any source of Innocence, and the magical barrier around it to be diamond-hard.

The girl didn't feel like doing anything but dream about Allen Walker. So, she abandoned what she was doing and fell into a deep slumber. Nothing was important to her now, except for Allen's gray eyes as he cried out each time she drove those wax candles into his body…

_Sadistic? Darn right you are._

--

Timcanpy was snoozing off in the sun, hovering five feet above the ground. That way, you couldn't differentiate if you were far away whether it was a golem or a huge bee.

"AHAH!" his owner's voice was deafening. "I've gotcha!"

Timcanpy tried to struggle out of Allen's iron grasp and saw the aura that surrounded the white-headed boy and the Samurai following close behind.

It then waved an anime white-flag before Allen could strangle it to death. _(Which was actually impossible, but oh well…)_

* * *

Close of chapter 8! (i wonder what happened to Lavi xD)

Sorry for the super super super super super super super late chapter D:

I hope you readers will review though, I haven't got them in ages :D

-Skitter


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own -man…

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! Uhmm, yeah this chapter will be slightly longer to make up for the looong hiatus… (And I'll be going on another hiatus due to the End of Year exams…)

* * *

Night finally fell on the town. Everyone was already asleep, but only one stayed on the balcony. Allen sighed as he gazed up at the silver-white full moon hanging in the midnight skies. He couldn't sleep at all…

Timcanpy had been literally nailed to the wall, but Lavi hadn't been found yet. Of course, Kanda kept up his bad mood and refused to speak to Allen the whole day, but somehow it bothered him more than he should be. After all, the Samurai was actually ignoring him fully for the first time.

Allen walked back to his bed and lay down, still keeping his gaze on the moon. The crickets outside chirped loudly and the air in the room was more humid than ever. Allen inwardly grimaced. How exactly was he going to get sleep?

Just when Allen paused to adjust himself under the covers, the familiar sound of something against stone alerted him. The sound repeated, and then a low voice sounded.

"Che,"

Allen couldn't help but smile slightly. His eyelids grew heavier and sleep finally came as the soothing soft clanking of breaking rock echoed.

Now, he could sleep.

*****************

Lavi was thinking about surrendering to his friends. But of course, if he was forced to, he would. After all, he was having great fun threatening them, wasn't he?

Lavi shuddered as he remembered what had happened the day before. It was such a close shave, if not for Lenalee saving him; he would already be grilled over a barbeque pit.

_Flashback:_

"_LENALEE!!!" Allen shouted as Lavi attempted to squeeze under Lenalee's bed. However, Lenalee simply shoved him into a cupboard and calmly opened the door after she had controlled the laughter she was holding back._

"_What happened?" Lavi heard Lenalee open the door and pretend to be astonished. _

"_Have you seen Lavi?" came Allen's frantic voice._

"_IF I EVER SEE THAT RABBIT AGAIN, I'LL PERSONALLY KILL HIM!" Kanda snarled out. Lavi swallowed uneasily. Uhoh._

"_Hai, hai..." Lavi heard Lenalee say uncomfortably. "So, can you guys clear off? I've to attend to some matters."_

_The door slammed shut and soon, Lenalee opened the cupboard doors, her face serious. "Lavi, if you make it out of this situation, it'll be a miracle."_

_End of flashback._

That was it. Lavi had finally decided that he would migrate to Canada and stay in a village forever, surrendering to the serenity of the country.

--

Kanda awoke late that morning, after hours of training done on the previous night. He was basically too pissed and exhausted to get up, but then the lack of the usual squabble next door was somewhat disturbing.

So the samurai got up and dressed before he washed up. It was pretty late, about eleven by the time he stepped into the cafetiara. As usual, Allen took up the last table with his pile of impossible-for-one-to-eat portions. He settled himself five tables away from the moyashi and rested his Mugen on the table, now the usagi wasn't around to take it away.

"…Kanda?"

Allen's voice startled him. Alright, he wasn't going to admit that the Moyashi had actually frightened him for a while but Allen's voice was suddenly soft and weirdish.

"Don't you think it's sort of weird that Lavi is missing?" he said, pausing to look up at Kanda who was at least 4 feet away. He saw the samurai's eyes narrow. "It's too exaggerated."

To which, Kanda rolled his eyes. "Do you actually think I have the time and patience to think about that idiot? He's probably hiding somewhere else."

As if on cue, Lenalee appeared out of no where. Her eyes widened in guilt as both of her friends stared at her with the huge bag of food she was carrying.

"Ah, Lenalee-san!" Allen said, clearly confused. "You're packing for a picnic or something?"

Lenalee shifted uncomfortably at the suspicious stares thrown by Kanda. "N-No! really! I'm just…"

"Just what?" Allen interrupted, and Lenalee was startled. Since when was Allen behind her? She sighed, rolling her eyes. Trust Lavi to get her into deeper trouble.

"Okay…" Lenalee inhaled deeply. "Lavi," she emphasized on every word. "Has migrated to Canada."

The response was exactly five seconds late. Mostly, Kanda and Allen just stared at her before what she said digested into their minds.

"What the hell?!"

Allen looked incredulous. "You've got to be kidding!"

Lenalee giggled. "I was," she added. "He's just there, are you guys blind or something?"

Suddenly, Kanda spotted a very visible orange thing sticking out of something that looked like a bin. "Okay. I get it."

Lavi was soooo doomed.

--

It took at least a few hours to settle Kanda and Allen down. Lavi had rejoiced over the fact he was "forgiven" by them, but his joy didn't last for long.

It was Komui who gave them the worse news they probably had heard since the fight in Japan.

"Guys, you'll be separated for about three months. Allen is going to be dispatched to the Australia with Team Acdes on the night of the eclipse," He first announced flatly. "Kanda will be going to Japan one night before, and Lavi will be sailing to Europe. You guys have to depart soon because of the rate of unnatural deaths probably caused by Akuma and Noahs in the places I've assigned you guys to."

Kanda saw Allen's eyes dart to meet his, and he spotted a spark of worry in his gaze before they looked away. It was highly common to be sent to faraway countries, but why was this time more painful? Lavi turned pale.

"But we just got back from-" he protested, but was cut off by Komui.

"A month, Lavi. It has been a full month since we got back," the Supervisor said sternly. "One month is enough for the Earl to plan a full-fledged attack on the Order and wipe out the existing amount of Innocence left in the world. So, are you still asking why are we departing you guys early?" Komui was obviously in a bad mood. "You guys are the best group in the Order, but we have to break you guys up so we can cover more countries for Innocence in a shorter period of time!"

There was a brief silence before Allen spoke up. "We understand, Komui-san. But I'll have to ask, when's the eclipse?"

The reply took all of them by surprise. "Tomorrow,"

--

Allen's high spirits were already vaporizing as the three of them walked back to their rooms. Kanda was silent, an emotion that was unreadable playing on his face. Lavi was groaning away.

"At least you still have Lenalee-san, Allen-kun," he complained. "I've only Miranda with me!"

"Damare, Lavi." Allen sighed, before stopping and turning to look at the male Exorcists. "Promise you'll make it back?"

Kanda met his eyes uncertainly. "What do you mean, moyashi?"

"…you know, some of the Exorcists don't always come back…" Allen said distractedly. He watched as Lavi and Kanda exchanged glances for a split second.

Allen stuck out a hand, palm-down. "I'll be leaving early tomorrow morning, so I probably won't be able to catch you guys."

Lavi forced on a brave smile, placing his gloved hand on Allen's. "Deal. You make it back, and I will."

Both of them glanced up at Kanda, who was staring at a blank spot on the ground. He looked at them and then nodded. But Allen had already grabbed his hand and placed it on top of Lavi's. He saw Allen smile confidently at him before the warm feeling started again at the pit of his stomach.

As the three Exorcists stood by the corridor and had a last-minute chat(excluding Kanda, of course), Allen finally realized that the feeling of leaving the HQ was different from what he had felt a month ago. This time, he was determined to make it back, no matter what.

To see those cobalt eyes again after the mission, that was what he wanted before he was satisfied to let go of everything. The truth and what was he feeling all the while was crystal-clear now.

_As always, those fireflies would not be distinguished by darkness._

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was waaay abrupt, hurhur. I'm sorry for the late update again, and I would like to thank my English teacher for forcing us to complete a essay that broke through my writer's block. Plus, damn the exams that are approaching in 2 days. I won't be able to update until the 16th.**

**Reviews would be much appreciated.**

**-Skitter**


End file.
